


С добрым утром

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Каждое утро Карло отправляет смски на отключенный номер.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	С добрым утром

1.  
Карло повертел в руках мобильник, потом размял плечи и спрятал телефон в карман.  
\- Ты все еще это делаешь? – Росберг, стоящий рядом, удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Да, - Физикелла пожал плечами. – Назови мне хотя бы одну причину перестать.  
\- Прошло пять лет? – старший Нико уселся на колонку и с интересом уставился на итальянца.  
\- Не аргумент.  
Басист открыл было рот, но практически сразу его закрыл.  
\- Вот именно, - подтвердил Джанкарло. – Все не аргумент. Даже то, что смски тупо не доставляются.  
Росберг потер мочку уха.  
\- Каждое утро ты отправляешь сообщение «с добрым утром» на отключенный номер и все еще надеешься на ответ?  
\- Так ты ведь тоже его ждешь, - Физикелла развел руками.  
\- Как и все мы, - Нико коротко хмыкнул. – Каждый день. Но, хочу заметить, только ты разговариваешь с его автоответчиком.  
\- Когда-нибудь он начнет мне отвечать, - Карло засмеялся. – Хватит, мы обсуждали это тысячу раз, и я...  
Телефон в его кармане ожил, Физика, не договорив, достал аппарат и, не глядя, нажал кнопку вызова.  
\- Да? Да, Луна, я во Франкфурте, здесь Мелкий приболел и я… ЧТО ТЫ НАШЛА?  
Росберг с интересом уставился в лицо приятелю. Никогда раньше он не видел итальянца таким, хотя… Нико обманывал себя – видел, конечно, просто подзабыл это выражение крайнего удивления, смешенного с желанием убивать и еще чем-то, что не имело названия в человеческом языке.  
Карло говорил с женой, а Нико уже знал, что случилось, знал и пытался разобраться в том, что чувствует. Правильнее всего было назвать это «облегчением».  
\- Ну? – спросил он осторожно, после того как Физика положил трубку.  
\- Кажется, мне не придется учиться разговаривать с автоответчиком, - ошарашенно сказал Физикелла.  
\- Ты рад?  
Ответа Росберг тогда так и не дождался.

2.  
Эти первые три дня Физика всегда был рядом – Кими ощущал его кожей, и это было острее чем тогда в миллион раз, потому что финн словно бы учился чувствовать заново. Райкконену даже казалось, что Карло стремится не выпускать его из поля зрения, держать на расстоянии вытянутой руки – во избежание эксцессов, так сказать. Это было странно, это почти пугало, и пугала собственная голодная радость внутри.  
Потом Крис запер их в студии, а Джанкарло утащил Стефано, и они не виделись почти сутки.  
Когда телефон зазвонил стандартной нокиевской мелодией, Райкконен осознал, что весь день подсознательно ждал звонка, и именно поэтому непозволительно быстро вышел из аппаратной.  
\- Да? – номер на дисплее был незнакомый. – Да, кто это, говорите?  
\- Привет, - после секундного молчания сказал Физикелла. Его голос, искаженный помехами, звучал глухо и неестественно. – Вечером к испанцам?  
\- Что с твоим телефоном?  
\- Случайно выпал из окна студии, - голос оживал, с каждым сказанным словом Карло все шире улыбался. – Куплю новый аппарат по дороге в бар, симку восстановлю тоже без проблем.  
\- Звонишь из автомата? – не поверил Кими.  
\- Каждый, кто хоть недолго живет в Лондоне, использует телефонные будки по назначению.  
Райкконен вспомнил, как в одном из тех сценариев, которые Мика отдал Доменикали была сцена, в которой Карло – то есть персонаж песни «Дорога в Саутгемптон» - целовал кого-то в телефонной будке, и неожиданно для себя смутился.  
\- Я уже приготовился говорить с твоим автоответчиком, - вдруг сказал Физикелла просто. – Знаешь, мы с ним даже немного сдружились. Собеседник из него вышел довольно нудный, но, знаешь, сойдет.  
\- Ну извини, - отозвался финн весело. – Теперь придется разговаривать со мной. И да, к испанцам. Я закажу для тебя какой-нибудь телефонный коктейль.  
\- Ха, - хмыкнул Физика и повесил трубку. Райкконен взвесил на ладони мобильник, потом бережно положил его на кресло и только сейчас заметил, какая в студии ослепительная тишина.  
\- Ну блядь! – вырвалось у него непроизвольно. – Вам что, в детстве не говорили – подслушивать нехорошо!  
\- Зато очень интересно, - ответил Хорнер за всех. – Будь любезен вернуться на рабочее место. И это… съешь лимон, что ли…  
Райкконен чуть не запустил в него чем-нибудь тяжелым.

3.  
Это было сложнее всего – научиться не слать смски. Со звонками не сложилось, да и времени особо не было – Физика ужасно выматывался на съемках, поэтому отрубался моментально, как только голова касалась подушки.  
Бруно все время говорил, что он скоро свихнется, однако Карло чувствовал себя нормально. Да, признаться честно, он и был нормальным, и все у него в жизни было хорошо.  
Но вот только привычка писать каждое утро осталась, Карло не мог с собой ничего поделать, ему просто физически нужно было поздороваться, пожелать хорошего дня именно Райкконену. На асфальте написать, на оконном стекле процарапать – какую угодно глупость сделать или сказать, только бы… что?  
\- Перестань, - Сенна поставил перед коллегой пластиковый стаканчик. – Ты похож на скисшее молоко. А я, кстати, уезжаю на праздники, вот.  
\- Ты мне еще язык покажи, - подразнил его Физикелла. – А я никуда не уезжаю. Буду пить коньяк из кофейных чашек и наслаждаться тишиной, пока ты будешь дрочить от нетерпения в туалете аэробуса.  
\- Зависть – плохое чувство, - Бруно все-таки показал Физике язык, потом фыркнул и умчался собирать вещи.  
Три дня Карло планомерно изводил себя, стараясь рассмотреть во флорентийских звездах хотя бы намек на совет «как жить дальше», однако небеса были немы, а реклама по радио все твердила о грандиозном концерте «Пятого Колеса» во Франкфурте почти сразу после праздников.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Карло тогда в первый момент решил, что у него глюки.  
Потом было много удивительного, и ночь, такая темная, такая жаркая, а следом за ночью наступило утро.  
Кими спал носом в подушки, Физикелла некоторое время слепо таращился на сведенные лопатки, потом рассмотрел у шеи сзади отпечаток своих зубов и с удовольствием рассмеялся.  
\- Что? – сонно осведомился Райкконен из подушек. – Что ты смеешься, итальянское чудовище? Затрахал ты меня!  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Карло, ибо это была чистая правда.  
Кими издал недовольный звук, потом вдруг неожиданно подмял Физику под себя и, нависая прямо над ним, прищурился.  
\- Что надо сказать? – спросил он. Вопрос был с подвохом, но Физикелла знал ответ.  
\- С добрым утром, - ответил итальянец и потянулся вверх всем телом. – С добрым утром.


End file.
